


my mess is yours, your mess is mine.

by peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: “Doing okay, Foggy?” Karen asked instead. She craned her neck up so she could look past their feet to where Foggy was sat on the floor, a pool of wrapping paper around him and various pieces of tape stuck to his sleeves and pants, even one hanging from his cheek. “Are you sure you don’t want any help?”“I’ve struggled alone for years now, and this is the first time someone’s offered to help me.” Foggy sighed dramatically and continued to fiddle with the role of tape, mentally cursing at himself for buying so many things for his nieces, before audibly starting to curse at himself. “Why did neither of you stop me? No one needs this much stuff, I don’t have this much stuff now yet alone when I was two. Does she even have the concept of belongings? Oh good, I’m spiralling.”





	my mess is yours, your mess is mine.

“What’s this made out of? Barbed wire?” Karen complained sourly from her spot on Foggy’s bed. The sound of her nails scratching against the wool of her jumper started to sound like nails on a chalkboard to Matt who was lying beside her but he bit his tongue and said nothing.

They’d managed to cosy up on Foggy’s childhood bed, there was barely enough room for one but they made it work, thankfully Foggy was too busy wrapping Christmas presents to insist he lay there with them.

“You get used to it, right Matt?” Foggy asked without looking up from the heinous attempt of a gift he’d just butchered with tape and green wrapping paper. The jumpers weren’t a new tradition at all, he’d gotten one every year since he was born and so had any girlfriend or boyfriend he’d had who was around at Christmas time. Matt had spent a few Christmas’ at the Nelson home but this was Karen’s first year experiencing it with them.

Matt clenched his jaw and smiled tightly. Foggy couldn’t see his response but Karen could and she landed a quick yet gentle kick to his calf. His smile relaxed and he turned his head towards Karen, his nose brushing up against the pillow and her hair covering it.

“They could be worse.” He admitted. It wasn’t a lie so to speak, they really could be worse but the texture of the wool against his skin did resemble sandpaper, leaving him feeling red raw. If it was anyone else then he wouldn’t have put it on in the first place but it was Foggy’s grandma who’d so lovingly made not one, not two but three jumpers for them. No matter how uncomfortable they were, Matt was going to suffer through it with a smile.

Karen breathed out a small chuckle, brushing her toes against Matt’s ankle as she contemplated getting up. The mattress squeaked whenever either of them so much as twitched and the last thing she wanted was to break the bed, she was already filled with anxiety of what his family thought of their relationship- breaking his bed wouldn’t help that cause.

“Doing okay, Foggy?” Karen asked instead. She craned her neck up so she could look past their feet to where Foggy was sat on the floor, a pool of wrapping paper around him and various pieces of tape stuck to his sleeves and pants, even one hanging from his cheek. “Are you sure you don’t want any help?”

“I’ve struggled alone for years now, and this is the first time someone’s offered to help me.” Foggy sighed dramatically and continued to fiddle with the role of tape, mentally cursing at himself for buying so many things for his nieces, before audibly starting to curse at himself. “Why did neither of you stop me? No one needs this much stuff, I don’t have this much stuff now yet alone when I was two. Does she even have the concept of belongings? Oh good, I’m spiralling.”

With the help of Matt’s thigh, Karen managed to push herself off of the bed, swinging her legs around at just the right time so she didn’t just fall flat onto the floor. With whatever space she was taking up now free, Matt scooted over so he could spread his legs a little wider.

He was teased occasionally about needing everything to be soft against his skin but he put up with more than either Karen or Foggy knew, sometimes it was worth it even if it was just to smell the perfume lingering on less than comfortable sheets.

“Scoot over, I’m helping.” Karen announced before leaning down just enough to press a quick kiss to the top of Foggy’s head. He mumbled something only Matt caught then did as Karen asked, shuffling a few inches to the right so she could sit in front of the mess beside him.

“We’re well past that.” Usually Foggy was pretty good at getting everything beforehand that was before he had two partners to shove into a taxi and double the amount of suitcases to take with them. He’d tried, really tried to tell Karen that she didn’t need to try and buy her way into his family’s good books with gifts. By now he was convinced that everyone she’d ever met was a tiny bit in love with her; the same thing with Matt.

Matt had been nervous too the first time, they weren’t even dating at the point where Foggy suggested he spend Christmas at his home. They were still in college, battling their way through late nights studying and early morning hangovers and out of the blue one December morning Foggy just asked him. If it hadn’t been for Matt saying yes and then Foggy’s parents both referring to Matt as his boyfriend for the whole time, it might not have kicked Matt in the ass into actually asking Foggy out for real.

“It’s not that bad. They’ll rip it trying to get to the present inside anyways.” Karen’s words were contradictory to her actions as she leant over and took one of the worse attempts away and started to peel away the layers. While Karen wasn’t a perfectionist by any means, she did like to make a good first impression and had taken the time to wrap all her gifts perfectly. That was after she’d pestered Matt with giving her all the details about Foggy’s family and the things they liked.  
  
Leaning back on his hands, Foggy looked across to Matt who was sprawled across his bed like Lord Muck, like the cat who got the cream. He had a look of pure satisfaction of his face despite the scratchy jumper he wore, “Matty” in big red letters—“Red’s his colour” Foggy said smugly over the phone to his Nana, who had decided to tackle lettering this year.

“Gonna offer your services?” Matt hummed in response and stretched out even further, his toes pointing as though he were a ballerina. He wasn’t nearly as comfortable as he looked but the day had been long and overwhelming, so many sounds and smells and things dragging his attention all over the place. Right then, Foggy’s old mattress was the most heavenly thing he’d ever laid on.

“They’ll end up looking worse.” He listened to the giggle Karen breathed out and then the click of Foggy’s back as he pulled himself up from the floor. Matt shifted back over to the edge of the bed and closed his legs again so that when Foggy did get around to the side, he could just fall down beside him.

Karen only realised where Foggy had gone when she finished redoing the wrapping on his gift, no pieces of paper sticking out all over the place or tape stuck over every viable space. She looked over her shoulder to find her boyfriend’s curled up on the bed, Foggy’s face pressed against Matt’s chest and an arm wrapped lazily around his shoulder.

“Assholes.” There was no malice behind her words, the grin on her face didn’t help sell her words either. There was no way that the bed would handle all three of them so instead she compromised and sat down on the floor beside the bed, on Matt’s side so he could lay his hand on her shoulder or pet his fingers through her hair.

“If you would have told fourteen year old me that one day I’d have not one, but two gorgeous individuals in my bedroom- I would have told you that you were completely right, my self-confidence was much higher back then.”

The room erupted into giggles, Matt’s muffled against Foggy’s hair and Karen’s loud with her head tilted up to the ceiling. She still had her anxieties but with her boys by her side, what was there to be scared of? The jumper might have been itchy but it was made with love and as an invitation into the family, it was the best present Karen had ever received and ever would.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr at ["maggiemurdock"](http://maggiemurdock.tumblr.com/) and on [ patreon](https://www.patreon.com/peachmaisie) !!


End file.
